Development of cost effective devices and methods for increasing manufacturing productivity is of prime concern in industry. One aspect of manufacturing that contributes to increased manufacturing costs is ineffective production assembly. In an effort to reduce the number of man-hours devoted to assembly, automated devices have been developed for the assembly of mating parts or components such as by securing with a bolt or nut. More advanced automated assembly devices may be robotic or otherwise programmable, and may be utilized to assemble more complicated items.
Regardless of the sophistication of assembly machines or devices, difficulties may be nonetheless encountered in accommodating misalignment between components or fasteners used to secure components. In the latter case, for example, automated assembly of components using threaded fasteners may depend on the repeatable alignment of a male fastener and a like-threaded hole or nut. Misalignment of these elements may be problematic to the assembly process.
In one particular such automated process, for example, a robotic driver device or similar mechanism having a drive socket may pick up a bolt from one repeatable location and present the bolt to a component assembly for installation to a nut at a second repeatable location. However, the location of a nut to which the bolt will be installed may vary as a result of many different factors. Therefore, on occasion, the bolt may be misaligned with the nut, preventing installation of the bolt by the robot or causing a cross-thread installation of the bolt into the nut.
Providing a drive socket device or similar tool with the ability to move or float in order to engage and install misaligned or out-of-position fasteners is recognized as a potential solution to this problem. It must be remembered, however, that such a device must also exhibit sufficient rigidity during at least the pick-up and driving portions of an installation operation. Particularly, such a device is generally required to pick up a fastener from a repeatable supply location, at which time the device should be substantially rigid and in a default position. The same condition should apply at the time of fastener presentation to a component assembly, nut, etc., as well as during actual fastener installation (i.e., driving). Conversely, upon contact with an out-of-place fastener at pick up, or upon partial contact with a misaligned nut, it would be desirable if such a device could exhibit sufficient flexibility to nonetheless complete the pick up or installation operation in a proper manner. Such a device must also be strong enough to withstand the torque requirements imparted by every day use.
Consequently, it can be understood that there is a need for a device and method for facilitating fastener installation. Preferably, such a device and method would allow for installation of fasteners easily and in a timely manner. Such a device may also be designed for use with fasteners of different materials, geometries and/or sizes. Preferably, such a device would be adjustable between rigid and flexible conditions. In the rigid arrangement, the device would be capable of repeated movement between target locations, and of driving a threaded fastener, such as a bolt. In the flexible arrangement, the device would be capable of installing fasteners exhibiting some degree of misalignment, and may also be capable of picking up fasteners not located at a precise supply location. A device and method of the present invention satisfies these needs/preferences.